Things Forgotten
by SuperHappyFunClub
Summary: Summry: This iss a story aboaut a girl that Dumbledore adops and she has really good magic! He soeun't know where she canme from but she doesn't know either! Will the secrets of her past rezsurface at the wrong time! She always hide the scars on her wrist
1. Chapter 1

Things Forgotten

By BloodsoakedRaven

Summry: This iss a story aboaut a girl that Dumbledore adops and she has really good magic! He soeun't know where she canme from but she doesn't know either! Will the secrets of her past rezsurface at the wrong time! She always hide the scars on her wrist.

XXX666XXX666XXX666

Noone knew where hse came from but one day she showedd up in potions class iwiht Professor Snape. And all the boyz look ed at her like she was so very pretty she had dark, sad, violet eyes. her f ace was pale as can be and her mascara had run do wn her face from all her cying.Her hair was wore in a messy way eith a lot oif it in her face. She was wearing a black rose in her haire and she had pink bangs. she was wearing jhigh heels with knives insetread of heels.

"calss!" sqaid Sanpe and he pointed at her. "this is a new studebnt. She doens't know where she cazme from but Dumbledore adopted her. He doens't know where she cam from weither .WYou'd bettter be nice to her or I'll hit you. She is in the Slytherin house."

This girl say down shyly by a boy with silver pale blonde hair. She ducked her head ro not let him see her blushing face. She hoep he wouldn't be mean to her bevcaue she was alreadfy really drepressed. Draco gave her a disgusted look and moved hius books away from her and she started to cry siklenty.

Later, when Snape asked a question and she knw the answer she raided her hand and her black sleeve fell away from her arm. The class turned to look and all gasped at what they saw! There wate bloody scars all over her hands and wrist. She rand out of he room crying. Draco felt really bad.

"If I had known she did that I woud of been nicer to her. I hope that I am going to cut ,yself because I feel bad for hetr." he said.

XXX666XXX666XXX666

Hope you all like it I'll make sone more dcsooon Pleeze R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a joke! I'm writing about things that lmean a lot to me. I really just want o sharer my fantasys with everyone. In the next chapt it willl be realy gud, you'll see.

666XXX666XXX666XXX666

Draco ran out of the classroom after her and he almost feel down when Harry camout out of a room. Harry amd him were datinf for a long time this is their 5th year at Hogwartrs. That means they're 15. So is Helena. Shes 15 too. "Where are you ging?" said Harry.

"I'm running after the new girl, have you aeen her she has violet eyes and black hair with pink bangs and she is verry pretty" said Draco.

"How dare you!" Said harry.

"I don't mean anything by it" said Draco "I only want to fibnd her because she is very sad" said Draco.

"I'll help you look 4 her" said Hsrry. They walked after her bloody footprints and they found she went into a closet ant the end of a hall.

"Go away!" said Helena

"No, not untilll you tell us what is wrong. why do you cut youraself?" said Harry and Draco

"Shut up! I said go away you bitches" said Helena and she hit them with a blast of her strong magical powers!

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak becauwse I wqas born with my power, but at least I can use thenm to keep you away" Said Helena. She cut herself and let the blood fvlow onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: GRAFIC SEXX! NOT FOR PREPPIES OR CHILDREN! OR HOMOPHOBES! Homophobes suck you guys need to be nice to gay people you don't even know what it's liek.

666XXX666XXX666XXX666

Harry and Draco left and they decedid that she was too weird for them to try nad make freinds for. "I want to kiss you" said Draco as he blushed. Hartry sad "I wantr to kiss you, too" said HArry.

They started to make out and Draco put his hot long hard big sexy man probe into harry's waiting wet voluptuois tongue filled mouth. Harry licked on it like some candy and it was so big and sweeter than any sugar, "I'll love you forever said Draco as he moved his hips haerd into Harry's face. Then Draco let his creamy man jizz flow and flood Harry's opening. Harry swallowed it all and said it was so tasty and he kissed Draco with alittle mone. Then, Ron came in the dorm and saw3 what thru were doing and took off his pants he put his shaft into Dracos little butt. Draco sai "AGHHHHH! SOOO BIG AND HARD AND TASTY AND OOHHH! OHHH! I'm COMING!1" and he came again on harry's glasses and Harry couldbn't see. And then harry cam and he felt so good and layed down to sleep

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

waz the last chpt hot or what It's the best sexx sene Ive ever rote I had a "girl erection" after reading it lol it was so hot. I'm so misunder stood this is real! You guys need to losen up. Everyone shou.d listen to Green Day they rock! Ashlee Simpson and hilry Duff are sluts. See? Duz that sem like sometyhing a preppy would say. Im not a preppy!

666XXX666XXX666XXX666

The next day in the grate Hall Hermione was wearing a leather miniskirt and a bkacj cirset wuth skills and pink ribbons down the fron and she had purple eyeliner on and she powedered her skinf ot kmae it pail.

"What happened to you?" said Harry.

"I became freiudns, with Helena." siad Hermione and Helena walked over and said "I showed Hermioner tha draknessa dn now her name is Black Crystal. She is my best friend and you are too mean to me so she isn't your frioend asny more."

"Wait! " said Draco. "I fell in love with you when I first sae you!" said Draco.

WHAT!" saaid Harry. Whe just had mad secx last night how can you do this to me?" said Harry and he began to cry. :I am sorry Harry but I can't help but love her becauxse I see that she isn't such a bad person" said Draco.

Helena ghasped, "How do you know! How do you know I'm not bad! I cut myself!" sher began to cry as she hummed the tune of a Linkin Park song to soothe her nerves and to try to stope herself from crying

"I just know"

"But I hurt you with my powers!" "I don't even know who I am" said Helena as the tears streaked dowb her face, Black Crystal got realy defensive adn said "C'mon lt's go outside and take car e of thiss with out a crowds around."


	5. Chapter 5

Thnaks for al the reviews and again NO PREPPYS! I tried to spell it a bit better and the others were so bad with spelling because I was rushed! I typed them all before school! Here this chapter is edited. This chapter is even darker than the others so you have to be really hardcore to understand it.

WARNING: Drug use, alchohol use, and RAPE.

XXX666XXX666XXX666XXX666XXX666

Black Crystal got all up in Draco's face and said "You'd better be tellin' her the truth. If you and Harry are daitng then you shoud'nt lie to Helena. She will beleive you and you will break her heart. Do you know what she has gone throuh? She doesn't even know who her parents are!"

Harry said "I think I unerstand her. My parents died when I was very yound. Maybe I should start dating her and you can forget about her Draco." Harry said as he glared at Draco and added" You were already ready to end are relashonship so soon."

Helena was shaking and crying. Everything was happening so fast! "Wait! I want to get to know you before we start dating and we should have party and forget that we go into this argument."

That night they all went to Helena's room and she got out sume drugs and vodka. When they were puff-puff-passing Dumbledore came in and said "No! My adopted daugter won't do such vile things!" He quickly snached up the drugs and the vodka and took them to the office. There he took Helena and Dark Crystal into another room and Snape was there and he raped her 5 times. Then when she was bleeding and crying Dark Crystal fought them as best she could but her magic was not strong enough to fight them and then Helena used her secret magic powers that are very strong and a blood red light short from her hands and hit Snape's chest and she had exausted herself and fell down into a pool of her own blood.

"No!" screamed Black Crystal and he jumped in front of Helena and tried to use a healing spell but then Snape slapped her butt and she fell "You fucking perv! Don't touch me you bastard, Why did you rape Helena!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
